Fun Ships
by queenpearl
Summary: Set in the same world as Kid Fleet, I bring you Carnival! Twice as silly. Twice as immature. Twice as fun! XD And of course American all around!
1. Introducing Vista

_Fall 2010: Port Canaveral Florida  
Conditions: Slightly overcast and 75 degrees_

She had waited days, weeks, her whole life for this. She had stalked her humble pray from port to port, around the world. And now it was finally within her reach. She positioned herself carefully, ensuring she was neither seen nor heard by the feathered fiend! She was close now. Her muscles tensed, ready to leap. To leave her element behind and take to the air, sinking her teeth into that feathered body and ridding the world of its disgusting habits once and for all. Just a little closer...

"VISTA!" 6 month old Carnival Vista was forced to watch the seagull lift off from its perch at the end of the docks and take to the sky. Out of her reach. She huffed and turned to the speaker who had so cruelly robbed her of her catch. She acted as angry as a shipling could. Quite a feat considering the interloper was her mother. "Moommmmm!" She whined. "I almost had it that time." Carnival Fantasy approached her daughter with Vista's siblings, Horizon and Panorama, sitting nice and quiet on her top deck. "You know better than to wonder off." She scolded lightly. "But I didn't wonder, at least not far." Vista tried to plead her case to the court. The judge and jury were not sympathetic. Fantasy plucked her daughter from the sea, setting her on the dock. Vista knew what was going to happen. "No, no mom! Mom please. Mooommmmmm! Plagh!" The last part was because she kept her mouth open just as Fantasy's tongue swept over it. Fantasy's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Need I remind you to keep your bow shut while I bathe you? I may get just about everywhere but I'd rather leave your mouth to a toothbrush." Vista could only pout as her mother's tongue swept across her decks, soaking them in slobber but at the same time picking up any dirt and debris she might've gotten on her. Vista huffed and sat silent and still put she made her displeasure known in other ways. Vista's scowl looked comical, especially when Fantasy's tongue rubbed the top of her head pushing the skin over her eyes and scrunching up her face. Vista growled as she heard Horizon laugh. Fantasy nosed her oldest daughter harshly. "Never growl at your siblings." She said. "But she was laughing at me!" Vista protested. "Don't cause trouble now." Was all Fantasy said to her and resumed her licking. Vista pouted some more and when her mother wasn't looking, sent a glare up at her sister. _"She always gets off nicer than me."_ She thought crossly.

At last, Vista was clean or at least as clean as her mother could make her. Either way, Vista wasn't very happy. "Was that really necessary?" She asked. "As the daughter of the flagship you are expected to maintain yourself accordingly." Fantasy replied. Vista accepted this answer with an annoyed huff. What was the point of being clean when you would just get dirty again later? It made no sense to her. She grumbled slightly as Fantasy picked her up once more. "Oh don't be like that." The mother chided. "Unless you want to spend the rest of the day in the nursery." "No, not the nursery! Destiny runs that and she's always mean to me!" Vista whined. "She wouldn't have to be if you behaved. Honestly Vista, you need to start listening to other ships." Fantasy said. "I'm the daughter of the flagship, I don't need to listen." She muttered. "What was that?" Fantasy asked, her voice sharp. "Um, what?" Vista kept her voice as innocent as possible. Fantasy knew what she had said but wasn't in the mood to correct her so she let it slide this time. Inwardly however she sighed. _"What a troublesome child."_ She thought. The 20 year old flagship had likely just had her last batch of shiplings. She had been hoping for an easy time of it. However Vista was proving to be far more difficult than any shipling she'd dealt with before. _"I'm gonna have my work cut out for me with this one."_


	2. Fantasy's Demons

Vista was no stranger to alcohol. She was a cruise ship! And her mother's stressful job made for many a night of harsh indulgence. Fantasy did her best to hide it and discourage her shiplings from adopting her own horrible habits. But not even she was immune to her own internal demons.

It'd been a hard week. Bad weather had caused numerous delays leading to pissed off passengers and PR nightmares. It didn't help that Vista's aunt Ecstasy had problems with her propulsion plant. This only added to the struggles. Vista and her siblings went to bed their normal time last night. Fantasy had been busy dealing with public relations and so Paradise had dropped them off at their berth. Fantasy must've returned sometime late because Vista woke resting against her mother's hull. Fantasy was already awake if one could call her that. She looked half dead. Her hull sagged, she rested deeper in the water than usual and it looked like she'd been in some kind of fight her eyes were so dark and bagged. She was nursing a cup of coffee, what number it was today Vista couldn't tell but the shipling could feel Fantasy's engines rumbling at a low idle through her hull. Fantasy sensed that her eldest daughter was awake and nuzzled her warmly. Vista could still smell the tang of alcohol on her breath from the previous night.

Fantasy eventually turned back to her coffee. Polishing off the remainder in her cup she poured herself a new one. As she did so she pressed a button on the coffee maker and it popped open revealing several carrot sticks of, something. Vista had no idea what it was but Fantasy seemed all to eager to break into it. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation and was that just a hint of guilt. Vista watched as Fantasy broke open one of the sticks, tearing off a chunk. "Look away Vista." She ordered. When Vista didn't immediately comply, Fantasy lost her patience. "I said look away!" She snarled. Vista cowered but out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother shove the chunk up her nose, inhaling deeply. Whatever it was, it had its effect on Fantasy fairly quickly. The old flagship relaxed, her tense muscles easing and she sighed in relief. Once again Vista saw the guilt flashing in her eyes as her mother worked quickly and a bit clumsily to clean her mess up. The guilt was gone as quickly as it appeared, suppressed for the sake of her daughter but the shipling wasn't fooled. Vista knew that whatever her mother was doing it was wrong and she knew it was wrong. The right thing would be for Fantasy to stop but Vista had no power over her mother, even if Fantasy would listen to her. Vista quickly ran through her options and settled on the only one she felt would even remotely work. It was time to bring in the big guns!

Vista was barely 7 months old, but already she weighed in at over 10,000 tons. At that size, a little coastal excursion was no issue. The trip from Mobile to Tampa lasted most of the day. And had involved giving Destiny the slip before she could even leave port. Vista was almost frightened of her ability to escape the nursery. But that was an issue for another time. Right now, her main focus was to get her mother back on the straight and narrow. And there was only one ship who could do that! Her aunt, the fleet's healer Carnival Paradise.

Paradise was a health nut. She worked out 2 times a day, ate only organic foods, and was a complete and utter teetotaler. Unheard of in cruise ships. Once well known for her anti smoking rules, she relaxed them enough to allow her passengers to enjoy their nicotine addiction but she was still incredibly strict. Vista would admit her stringent rules made Paradise a bit intimidating at times but right now, that was key. When she arrived in Tampa, Vista checked the healer's berth first. Then the medical docks. No Paradise. Then she checked the schedule and noticed that Seneca was in port today. Costa's flagship was a nicotine addict and alcoholic who was struggling to quit. If she was here, then it was a good bet that Paradise would be with her. Sure enough, Vista found her aunt prescribing a new treatment plan for Seneca. The Italian was in a grumpy mood, likely due to the nicotine withdrawal but Paradise took it in her stride and calmly prescribed new options. Seneca had enough wits about her to remember her manners, thanking the Carnival healer. Vista waited patiently until Paradise was finished. Paradise was surprised to see her niece so far from home. "Vista!" She exclaimed, nuzzling the shipling warmly. That was the one thing Vista loved about Paradise. Despite her strictness she was a very loving, very kind ship. "Hello Auntie Paradise." She cheeped. "Did you give Destiny the slip again?" Paradise scolded. "I had a good reason!" Vista said, feeling a bit defensive. "I'm sure you did." Paradise replied. "But here's not the place to talk about it. And you look like you need a good meal. You hungry?" She asked and Vista's nod was all she needed. For once, Vista didn't complain as she was picked up by her scruff and carried into her aunt's berth.

Paradise had no children of her own but she was a certified wet nurse and her healthy diet did have one side benefit. Her milk was rich and sweet and Vista stuffed herself on it. Once finished she was subjected to a bath. The run from Mobile had left her hot and sweaty and a bit tired but she was still wide awake enough to tell Paradise why she was here. "Mamma did wrong." She said. "Did wrong how?" Paradise asked, thinking Vista had overheard one of her mother's impressive curse strings. She was completely unprepared for what she heard next. "She was smelling a stick." "What stick?" All the warmth had gone from Paradise's voice. She was strictly business. "A white stick wrapped in paper. She broke the end off it and stuffed it up her nose, breathing it in like an inhaler. I thought it was medicine but I saw the guilt in her eyes. She hid it well but I'm very observant." Vista said the last bit puffed up a bit with pride. "That you are little one." Paradise softened her tone as she gave her niece a gentle nudge. "Thank you for telling me. You were right to. Your mother was indeed wrong to do what she did. So back to Mobile we go, up you come now." Paradise helped Vista up onto her bow and after her excursions, the sleepy shipling napped on her aunt's fore-deck the whole way back to Mobile.

Destiny was relieved to see Vista and surprised to see Paradise. "She went all the way to Tampa?" She asked. "She had a very good reason." Paradise replied and Vista looked up, surprised to hear anger in her aunt's voice. But Paradise wasn't looking at her or Destiny, she had her gaze fixed on something across the harbor. Vista looked and saw her mother. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have _a talk_ with my sister!" Destiny frowned. "You want me to keep the shiplings tonight?" She asked. "No, I'll come by and pick them up later." Paradise said. "You're gonna punish mamma, aren't you?" Vista asked. Paradise paused, looking down at her niece. "She did wrong, Vista. What happens when you do wrong?" She asked. Vista looked down. "I get punished." She sighed. "Will-will she be okay?" Paradise smiled despite herself. Vista had no idea how serious this issue with her mother was but she could sense the severity nonetheless. To see such innocence in this situation warmed her heart. "She's a big girl. She can handle a little scolding from Auntie Paradise." Vista giggled and allowed her aunt to sail off after her mother.

Fantasy was deep in a conversation with Cunard's Queen Elizabeth and so didn't see Paradise coming until the healer charged up to the pair and shot a glare at the Cunard vessel cold enough to freeze an iceberg. "You, go!" She growled and Elizabeth didn't need to be told twice, hightailing it out of there. Before Fantasy could round on Paradise and ask her sister what the big deal was, she was struck hard. Paradise delivered a single chop to the back of Fantasy's neck, hitting the pressure point and dropping the flagship to the sea. Fantasy didn't take long to recover. "Ouch! Fuck Paradise what the fuck was that for?!" She screeched. Paradise wasn't having it. She picked Fantasy up by her scruff and dragged her sister out of the main harbor, out of sight of the other ships. This was a private matter. "You complete asshole, Fantasy! You told me you'd stopped! You fucking promised!" She roared, delivering a nasty one two punch that had Fantasy reeling. But the flagship was not done being defiant yet. "So what if I needed a little pick me up?" She asked. "So what?! Why don't you ask Vista so what?!" Paradise snarled, hull shaking with unreleased anger. Very few things could get Paradise to lose her temper like this but seeing Fantasy engage in her cocaine addiction was one of them! "I had a hard week!" Fantasy exclaimed which earned her another slap. "That's no excuse!" The healer roared. "That's never an excuse! Vista saw you. She saw you sniffing. She doesn't know what it is you did but she knows that it was wrong." "And she came and got you." Fantasy finished. "It's none of her concern." "It is very much her concern. You are _her mother!"_ Paradise hissed. "You are responsible for raising her." "I can manage just fine thank you very much." Fantasy sneered. "Can you? You look half dead already and those drugs will give you the other half quite quickly. Vista needs her mother, not a corpse." Paradise said. "Which is why, I'm taking the children in until you can turn yourself around." "You can't do that!" Fantasy exclaimed. "I can, and I just did!" Paradise said. "They are _my_ children!" Fantasy snarled. "Exactly! They need their _mother!"_ Fantasy lunged at her sister but Paradise had been expecting that. Instead of nimbly dodging to the side which she was perfectly capable of doing she caught Fantasy mid lunge and plunged her weight down on top of her. Her jaws wrapped around her neck for good measure, holding her down. This was why Paradise had taken Fantasy away from prying eyes. She knew they would fight over this. And while Fantasy was older and more experienced, Paradise was stronger and would always best her in a fight. And the last thing she wanted was for other ships to see this. Fantasy knew when she was beaten and went limp. Paradise let her go and she stormed off in a huff, charging past the nursery without stopping.

Vista tried to chase after her mother but Paradise stopped her. "Let her go." The healer sighed. "Did you punish her? You punished her didn't you?" Vista asked, whimpering. "Yes, I did. It is not something I take pleasure in. But it's for her own good." She replied. "Destiny, if you have tabs on Horizon and Panorama I'll take them to stay with me tonight." Destiny nodded and rounded up the other two shiplings. Paradise carried all three on her deck over to the healer's docks. Vista always enjoyed staying over here. She found the smells of the herbs enticing and the enclosed berth was warm without being too muggy. But tonight she couldn't settle down. Horizon and Panorama were already asleep, pressed up close to Paradise's comfortable flank. The healer herself was resting, a much sounder sleeper than Vista's own mother. Speaking of, Vista spotted Fantasy at her berth nearby. Fantasy was unhappy to say the least, frowning at the horizon. At least she didn't have a drink in front of her.

Vista spotted an opportunity and with one last glance at Paradise, she started up her engines and ran over to her mother. Fantasy, distracted as she was, didn't notice her daughter until she was right next to her. "Hmm, Vista. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" "I couldn't sleep. Was worried about you." Vista replied, snuggling into her side. "Oh child." Fantasy sighed, twisting her head around to press her muzzle to the top of Vista's decks. "Did Paradise hurt you?" Vista asked. "Yes she did. Very much so. But in the right way." "How is pain okay?" Vista asked. Fantasy sighed. "It's okay if its the truth. Sometimes, telling someone the truth they don't want to hear is the right thing to do." "Even when it hurts?" Vista asked. _"Especially_ if it hurts." Fantasy replied. "And, what was that truth?" Vista asked. "How would you feel about staying with Paradise for a little while?" Fantasy asked. "You mean like, _live_ with her?" Vista asked and she nodded. "She's nice but, I'd miss you!" The shipling exclaimed. "As would I. But I have my own issues to deal with before I can even think about raising a shipling let alone three of them. And Paradise has the qualities of a mother that I lack right now." "But she isn't my mother, you are!" Vista whined. "And I always will be." Fantasy smiled. "But right now, it's best that you stay with Paradise." "I could help you. I could keep you from doing wrong." Vista said. "A sweet thought child and I thank you for it but right now your job is to be a shipling. To play around, to have fun and not worry about what stupid things the adults are doing." Fantasy's smile turned a little wistful. "Ah, to be young again. What I wouldn't give for those days." She murmured. She looked down again as Vista yawned, leaning a bit more into her hull. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" She asked. Vista nodded sleepily. "Mm hmm." She mumbled. Fantasy rolled more on her side, allowing Vista a softer place to rest. She nuzzled her a few times as Vista nodded off and as her shipling fell asleep, Fantasy curled around her like she did when she was a newborn. And the two fell asleep together.

In the morning they said their goodbyes. Paradise was returning to her base in Tampa while Fantasy remained in Mobile. Paradise had contacted Seneca on her behalf to start a detox program. Hopefully this time between the two of them, they could get Fantasy off her addiction once and for all. Horizon and Panorama cried a bit, each giving their mother a kiss on the cheek before climbing up onto Paradise. Vista copied her siblings but just as Paradise was to pick her up, the shipling turned around and charged back to Fantasy, snuggling herself deep into her mother's chest. Fantasy's head came down to nuzzle her and for the first time ever, Vista felt a tear plop down on her deck. She had never felt, heard nor seen her mother cry before. And this told her how serious this separation was. "You get better mama." She whimpered. "I want my mama back." If Fantasy had any reservations about going through with Paradise's plan they left her the instant she heard this. Vista knew. She knew how sick she was, she knew that unless Fantasy turned things around there was a good chance she'd never see her again. And her daughter's plea was the missing block to the head that she needed. How could she keep going with this addiction, now that she had seen how much she had hurt her child. "I won't promise you because I don't trust my promises anymore and neither should you." She said. "I will trust them because you are my mother and I can see you want to be my mother." Vista replied. Fantasy embraced her one last time before very reluctantly, letting her go. Paradise collected Vista and the two sisters faced each other. "Take care of them." Fantasy's tone could only be described as begging and it tore at Vista's heart to see how much this hurt her mother to do this. But she also knew the courage it took. Fantasy had a choice to make. She could fight her addiction or she could lose her shiplings for good. And she had chosen the best option she could see for her children's sake. Paradise said nothing, dipping her bow slightly. Both in acknowledgment of her request and out of respect for her courageous choice. Fantasy was fighting a losing battle with her tears. "You be good girls!" She called to her shiplings, her voice cracking. "You be good girls and you look after each other. And you obey everything Paradise tells you to do." "Yes mamma!" They chorused. "I love you." Fantasy was rapidly losing control and Paradise knew she and the shiplings had to leave before Vista and her siblings' last view of their mother would be one of an emotional wreck. "Seneca." She whispered quietly and in an instant the Italian was there, pressing up against Fantasy's flank, supporting her and whispering soothing words in her ear. Fantasy watched as Paradise left with her children, maintaining her slim control for a few more seconds before she broke down in tears. Her cries were muffled by Seneca's hull, the Italian cradling her, rocking her back and forth as she did her best to soothe Fantasy's pain as best she could.

Giving up her shiplings broke Fantasy's heart that day. Only time would tell if the pain would be enough of a motivation for a change.


	3. All Grown Up

"Vista, time for dinner!" Paradise's call was not unexpected but it was slightly unwelcome as the now nearly adult Vista was watching the harbor entrance as she had done every evening since she had arrived in Tampa. It wasn't as though she expected Fantasy to appear. Paradise had made it very clear her sister wasn't welcome until she could prove she was sober. Vista didn't argue with the healer's logic. She had no problems with it. But it was still hard, to be a day away from commissioning and having not seen her mother since that hard day when Fantasy gave them up to her sister. Sighing, Vista turned around and joined Paradise and her siblings near the healer's berths.

Horizon and Panorama were already stuffing their faces and Paradise was showing how 'pleased' she was about that. "Vista dear, grab a plate before these two pigs eat it all." The healer grumbled. Vista smirked and did as she was asked. Paradise had a point. Going on a hunger strike was not going to solve anything.

In Galveston, another ship was hardly touching her dinner for reasons not so dissimilar. Fantasy eventually gave up poking at her food and pushed her plate away with a sigh. It was the flagship's job to commission new ships into the fleet. She had done it many times before and was not concerned about conducting it right. But the new ship, was her eldest daughter. She had not seen Vista in 4 years. Paradise had been more than kind enough to keep Fantasy updated on her daughter's progress but to see her face to face... Fantasy ground her teeth together, amazed that there was anything left to grind on she had done it so much. She had worn her back teeth down to the enamel and the fronts were barely usable. She had never felt more ashamed of herself. Why? Why couldn't she had stopped?! Hadn't giving up her last children been enough for her? Why did she still use after that?! Her brain, always so helpful in situations provided her with an answer for her frustrations. She had done wrong, she had to be punished. She gathered herself and rammed her shoulder against the dock. It was not the first time she had done this as the small strip was reinforced heavily to keep it from breaking under her weight. She wriggled about, getting her shoulder under the dock, there were plenty of sharp edges there, and attempted to lift it out of the water. She only moved it an inch but it was enough. Her favorite edge had done its job and when she pulled back, allowing the dock to settle back level, her shoulder had a nice deep cut in it. Blood stained her white hull and she let it bleed, deliberately putting more weight on it to force more out. Eventually it stopped on its own and she twisted around, cleaning the excess away leaving a fresh scab. She sighed. If there was one thing she hated about doing this, it was that she had a white hull. It did little to hide the evidence. No point worrying about it now. Her priorities had shifted. She needed a drink, then sleep.

...

Early in the morning Fantasy set out for Tampa, arriving in plenty of time. It was unusual for the flagship to go out of her way to commission another ship but this was a special case. Fantasy had always longed for the day when she could commission her own children. She just hadn't imagined she'd do so to complete strangers. Paradise was waiting for her, along with the guest of the hour. Fantasy would be understating things when she said how wonderful Vista looked. Her daughter couldn't be more beautiful. In the flower of her youth, all dressed up as the saying went. Every threadbare wire was covered in flags, her hull looked pristine and her funnel bore Carnival's trademark colors. In a few moments Vista would become Carnival Vista, the pride of Carnival Line and its flagships chosen heir.

Vista didn't show it outwardly as much as she would have liked but she was very happy to see her mother again. Paradise had told her to be careful with Fantasy though. Vista didn't understand why until she got a closer look at her mother's hull. Look at all those scars! Where had those come from?! There were so many! Far more than when Vista had last seen her. Most were old and scarred over but a few were fresh including a dark red scab on her left shoulder. Despite her best efforts, Vista had to give a soft whine of worry. Was her mother getting into fights?! Paradise frowned upon seeing it and Vista had a feeling the healer knew more than what she let on. "You look like hell." Was her greeting. "Feel like it too." Fantasy replied with a small smile. She turned to her daughter. "Vista, it's good to see you again." Her tone was far warmer than Vista remembered and she wondered if her mother missed her just as much. "You too, mother." She knew she was being bold but she couldn't help but stretch her bow out and touch noses with her soon to be flagship. Fantasy flinched at the contact but she didn't pull back. She turned to Paradise, her eyes dark and reflecting something that Vista dare not name. "How-how are the others?" Fantasy had to clear her throat and Vista couldn't hide her wince if she tried. How far had the pieces scattered when Fantasy's heart broke that day? Seeing her now, it had to be like salt in an open wound. "Grown up, like their sister." Paradise spared a fond glance at Vista with just a hint of warning. She was pushing it. Vista grunted, message received and understood. "Although those two were far easier to handle!" Vista shot a glare at the healer for saying that. She wasn't a _bad_ girl! And she didn't want her mother to think that. But Fantasy only laughed, a harsh raspy chuckle that was nothing like how it used to be. "I'm sure while she can be difficult, she means well, don't you?" "Yes ma'am." Vista shifted uncomfortably. It was like talking to a total stranger but one who had her mother's face. This was Carnival Fantasy but not her. She was nothing like the mother Vista remembered. Vista imagined it was the same from Fantasy's perspective. To see the shipling suddenly appear as an adult before your eyes. Their eyes locked again and Vista saw the same conflict that she knew she herself felt.

Paradise finished her review and took a step back. Vista took her place, facing Fantasy who suddenly looked taller, prouder as a flagship should look. Vista lowered her bow respectfully, keeping her eyes on the water although she couldn't help looking up every now and then. Fantasy's eyes were soft, one would almost say too soft. But she'd always had a soft spot for newbies. Vista kept her head down, feeling Fantasy's muzzle brush her bridge as her mother nuzzled her. "I welcome you child. May you bring joy and love to those you serve." Now there was the voice Vista remembered. She looked up, daring to meet her gaze. Fantasy's eyes were patient but there was an undercurrent to them and Vista realized she hadn't moved yet. She shifted, pressing her muzzle to her mother's shoulder. Her position gave her a perfect view of the fresh cut and that's when Vista realized something, it wasn't a cut. It was a gash and its position and shape suggested only one thing. If Vista wasn't already low to the water she would've dropped down. _"Oh Mother, how long have you been beating yourself up, literally, since you let me go? It wasn't your fault."_ Vista knew somewhere that wasn't true. Fantasy had brought it upon herself with her choices but still. Vista gave her shoulder a respectful lick but before pulling back there was one more bold thing to do. She stretched a little more, raising her bow slightly until her bridge lightly brushed beneath Fantasy's jaw. The flagship stiffened and Vista heard Paradise hiss slowly through her teeth. Briefly, she was concerned that the healer would issue a reprimand but Paradise knew when to hold her tongue. Vista kissed Fantasy's cheek, just below her ear. Fantasy couldn't, didn't dare respond although Vista could feel her whole body tense as she resisted the desire to return the affection. She leaned ever so slightly into her daughter. Vista savored the contact for a moment before pulling back.

Both ships settled on an even keel facing one another. Vista offered her mother a soft smile. Fantasy remained stern although the corners of her mouth twitched a little. Vista could see the pain in her eyes. The pain of being unable to show her daughter the affection she deserved. The pain of never having been the mother Vista wanted, that she needed. Vista could understand that. It was in Fantasy's nature to love and be loved. She was the type of ship who craved affection and gave it in return. Vista had inherited that trait as Paradise had discovered. _"How long has it been for you mother? Since you've had the opportunity to show proper love."_ Vista wondered. Too long apparently. She followed Paradise's gaze to see what the healer was staring so intently at and then she saw it, an almost imperceptible shake in Fantasy's hull. Her mother was straining to hold herself back. She wanted to embrace Vista, to hold her, shower her with love and beg for the forgiveness she knew she did not deserve to have. It was why she didn't. Fantasy was well aware from Paradise's reports that Vista had inherited her mother's kindness. As much as that warmed Fantasy's heart she did not want her daughter giving what should not be given. Fantasy did not deserve forgiveness, she should not ever get it. And her daughter was foolish enough to do just that if Fantasy ever asked. The best thing would've been to distance herself, to be the flagship and nothing more. But Fantasy knew that was impossible. She had already shown Vista she was willing to accept her daughter's affection and Vista knew it. But she had to hold back, lest she risk hurting her daughter in the same way her decisions had come to hurt her.

Fantasy was right. If she had asked in that moment Vista would have given her forgiveness. Completely and unconditionally. Even though she wasn't ready to. Vista was angry over what had happened. She knew her mother hadn't abandoned her but she had given her up. It was for her own good but she had still done it. Vista wasn't sure if or when she would be ready. "You'll be based out of Tampa. From what Paradise tells me I need to keep an eye on you." They all knew that Vista was a better girl than what Paradise's reports had claimed and that there was a superior motive behind Fantasy's decision to base her daughter with her. Paradise knew it too which is why she gave her sister a disapproving frown. Fantasy growled low, telling her how much she didn't care and Paradise reluctantly backed down. Fantasy agreed to stay in Galveston the night and both she and Vista would set sail in the morning. As the flagship headed off for one of the empty berths, Vista remained, watching her. "Vista, come to bed." Paradise said as she turned and headed inside. Vista ignored her in favor of watching her mother quickly dock, bury her head in the wood and let out a muffled scream. She sank her teeth into the dock in her frustration but with so little left it didn't leave much of a mark. That action probably explained why she had so few viable teeth left in the first place. Vista sighed. She too would probably have to vent someplace before she left although for different reasons. Fantasy's were directed squarely at herself. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the flagship had been hating on herself since she gave her shiplings away. "VISTA!" Paradise's angry shriek redirected the young ship's attention and she turned about, sparing one last glance at her mother she followed her aunt inside. She didn't look back.


	4. Tampa

The journey to Tampa was made in silence. It was not out of any lingering spite on either ship's part but neither vessel had any idea what to say to the other. Fantasy continuously glanced at her daughter. Vista had grown from chunky shipling to lean adult. She was slim, she was fit and Fantasy almost groaned at the thought of how often she would have to ward males away. Being the flagship's daughter was not a deterrence, it was an encouragement. Fantasy quickly looked away, feeling Vista's gaze on her. The younger ship was well aware that her mother was staring. She also, didn't mind it and wished Fantasy wouldn't look away. But like mother like daughter. She too avoided her mother's gaze. Fantasy was afraid to see what she believed was in Vista's eyes. Her daughter was angry at her. Angry for abandoning her. Fantasy knew she deserved that anger but it was still hard to see. What made it worse was that if Vista was anything like her, and all of Paradise's reports indicated that she was just like her, she would instantly forgive her mother if she asked. Forgiveness that she was not ready to give nor was Fantasy ready to receive. She had not earned it. She would have to earn it, but how? Vista was an adult now, she didn't need her to baby her. But she did need to learn how to serve in the fleet. How to be a flagship. Fantasy wasn't stupid. She was getting old. She could feel it every morning, it was harder for her to move. Her time was short. And Vista, as the oldest surviving shipling, was Fantasy's heir. And she needed her mother's guidance. Guidance Fantasy was only too happy to give.

As the pair pulled into Tampa there was the usual fanfare. Inspiration was in command in the absence of her older sister. "I relieve you, Inspiration." "I stand relieved, Fantasy. Vista, welcome to Tampa." "Thank you aunt." Vista dipped her bow courteously. As they continued on, Fantasy spoke to her for the first time. "Lesson number 1 about being my deputy: don't be afraid of issuing orders. Inspiration will challenge you at first. And yes I will let her so don't come running to me if she does." Fantasy noted how Vista narrowed her eyes at that. She continued quickly. "Its a test of your confidence and also a good lesson. If you show weakness other ships will sense it and exploit it. There is a time and place to be vulnerable and with the fleet is not it." "Understood mother." Fantasy's heart warmed at hearing that. At least Vista still loved her enough to consider her family.

Vista was not blind to the way her mother smiled at her just now. Fantasy was a ship in desperate need of affection and Vista was just the type of ship to give it. With their similar personalities the two complimented each other quite well. But Vista was well aware of her mother's darker side. In her sadder moments, she too got hints of it. It made her all the more conscious of the balancing act she needed to conduct. Show too much affection and Fantasy would see it as a fault of Vista's gentle personality, giving more than what the recipient deserved. But show too little and Fantasy would hate herself even more, if that was even possible. She needed to work slow, restraining herself while allowing her mother hints and gradually increase what Fantasy received until her mother's confidence returned. They paused just outside the berths. Fantasy's was obvious, completely enclosed and from Vista could remember, luxurious. Next to it was a smaller but still decent sized berth that had to be hers. "It has the basic necessities but I left the design up to you." Fantasy explained. Vista looked at her. "Thank you." Fantasy gave her that same warm smile again. It was a hint of her mother's old personality but the fact that it was showing through was a good sign. Vista once again pushed her luck. She moved close to Fantasy, closer than Paradise allowed during the brief ceremony. Once again Fantasy tensed but she didn't pull back as Vista gently nuzzled her. She put weight into her this time and she nearly squealed with joy when she felt Fantasy lean back. Her nose pressed to the back of her neck ever so briefly. Fantasy was still holding back and while Vista was offended by that she believed she knew why. It wasn't that her mother lacked any affection for her, but that Fantasy felt she needed to earn the right to show that affection. _"You're my mother. You don't have to earn anything from me."_ Vista wanted to say but she held her tongue. Nothing she could say would change Fantasy's mind. And she knew that because she inherited Fantasy's stubborn streak.

Fantasy eventually pulled away but Vista could sense the reluctance. How long her mother could hold back was anyone's guess. It was up to Vista to ensure Fantasy didn't show more affection than she wanted to so. An unusual position as she wanted her mother to just let go but Fantasy was fragile and Vista was the only stability she had. The younger ship felt her responsibility keenly and she would allow Fantasy to wonder to her berth for the night without a word just because she needed the time to think. Vista herself went inside and was impressed by her accommodations. The berth was far from spartan, lavished with all kinds of furnishings. It was a basic design, as Fantasy had said she wanted her daughter to chose her own style, but Vista liked it just the way it was. As lovely as it was, particularly the dock itself, Vista ended up laying awake and she wasn't the only one. Fantasy too lie awake, sipping a glass of a fine vintage Chardonney, a cigar in the other hand. She could hear Paradise's scoldings all the way back in Galveston but like every time before, she ignored them. And she hated it. Vista, who had shown her more affection than she ever deserved today, was fast asleep next door or also wide awake. And Fantasy didn't go and check on her. She hated herself more. She set her glass down, reaching up the shelf next to her and pulled out a sharp knife, still stained with blood from the last time she used it. She twirled it in hand a few times, seemingly debating with herself, but she made her choice quickly enough. Three times. Three time she stabbed herself. Just above the fresh scab in her starboard shoulder. She had no idea she was being watched.

Vista, in her tossing and turning had discovered the door that separated their berths. Most flagships linked their berths with their deputies. It allowed for enhanced communication and often brought the two lead ships closer together and more able to work as a team. Curiosity was a trait Vista only slightly inherited but now it was irresistible. She opened the door. She wanted to scream when she saw Fantasy go for the knife. She wanted to rush in there, beg her mother not to use it. But she held her tongue. She needed more information. She needed to see where Fantasy's head was at. Just how fragile was she. And the way she stabbed herself would tell her just that. Fantasy wasn't aiming to kill or seriously maim, so that was good. But she was a bit too overeager to use that knife for Vista's comfort. She could only imagine what Paradise would say. Her shoulder sufficiently bloodied, Fantasy put the knife away, licking it once. She shifted her weight allowing the wounds to bleed out on their own. Vista, feeling a bit lightheaded, closed the door silently and wondered to the phone.

Paradise always answered on the first ring, regardless of the time of day or night. It left some wondering if the healer was part vampire, or psychic. Either was possible. _"I'm at a loss what to do, Vista. Nothing I say matters to her. I've told her time and again that cutting is a temporary measure that will get worse if she keeps it up. I've told her the risk of infection. My word is meaningless to Fantasy."_ "You're the fleet's healer. You have to do something." Vista whined. _"I can only do what Fantasy allows me to. I can't just confine her, tie her up like some criminal."_ "She's going to kill herself if this doesn't stop. I saw her lust. She takes pleasure out of hurting herself." _"I have tried getting her on medication but that's useless if she chooses not to take it. Vista, I hate to say it because you really don't need this stress on you as well but you're the only one who maybe can get through to her."_ "I'm aware of that. But I don't know how to proceed. If I push too hard, show too much..." _"She'll only hate herself more. I know my sister a lot better than you think Vista."_ Paradise's reprimand stung as it was not what Vista was suggesting but she was frustrated with Paradise's lack of action. Even though she understood that anything the healer did was useless if Fantasy didn't try herself. _"Keep a close eye on her. With the frustration out of her system she likely won't do it again for at least a few days. But from what you described, those wounds likely will become infected. Especially having been opened with an unclean knife."_ "I'll keep an eye out." Vista promised.

She eventually hung up and allowed herself to wonder back to her bed. Just in time too as the door opened. Vista immediately did her best fake sleeping job and she had a lot of practice with Paradise. Fantasy had no idea. Vista felt the warmth of her mother's breath across her back. Silently she hoped, she prayed and maybe Fantasy heard her wish because Vista felt her hull brush against hers as she laid down beside her. Vista waited a few minutes for her mother to settle before stretching out and very carefully putting a minimal amount of weight against her so she didn't strain that shoulder. The hum of Fantasy's engines, even as they wound down for the night, was as comforting as it always had been and Vista quickly fell asleep to it.


	5. Deputy Vista

When Vista woke, Fantasy was gone. Not a huge surprise even though it was only 8:30. Fantasy wanted to make sure she wasn't present when she woke. Yes she was her daughter, but the flagship wasn't willing to show that much weakness to her deputy yet. Vista rolled upright, her nose still registering her mother's scent. Poking her head through the half open door she spotted Fantasy. "Morning sleepyhead." The flagship greeted, pouring her a cup of coffee. Vista inhaled it's steaming scent just the fumes enough to wake her up. "Thank you." She murmured, taking an eager sip. Fantasy must've known how she liked it because she could taste the two cubes of sugar. "So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"Here's the sailing schedule. Each ship gets a copy." Fantasy handed her a packet. "This is not just for our fleet." Vista remarked, scanning it. "Of course not. As my deputy you control each line. That there contains a list of all Carnival Corporation vessels currently in Tampa." Fantasy explained. "You're expected to deliver each one their schedule by noon today. Once you've done that, report back to me." And with that Vista was dismissed. She went about diligently in her duties, a task that proved even harder than she had initially thought. However a closer look at the list as well as the harbor lay out told her there could be a method to this madness if she did it right. So she readjusted the list's order, then went about her way according to her new style. Fantasy watched from the sidelines, nodding to herself. She was well pleased with her daughter's efforts.

Vista returned to her, dipping her bow smartly. They were "on duty" as it were and personal relations did not apply. "I did not expect you to readjust the schedule so quickly. Good thinking." Fantasy praised. "Thank you, ma'am." "Mmm." "VISTA!" Inspiration's shout foretold her stormy arrival. Vista glanced at her mother but if she was expecting support she got none as Fantasy backed away, just as she said she would. She steeled herself. "What is it Inspiration?" Vista sighed. "My schedule is what's it!" Inspiration waved it at Vista. "Port Royal, Nassau, Havana... are you _trying_ to make me a pirate?! I'm surprised you didn't add in Tortuga." "Don't tempt me." Vista snorted, well aware of her aunt's aversion to anything Disney. But especially if it involved Pirates. "Don't test me young lady..." Inspiration began, warming up to a lecture but Vista cut her off. Secretly she was pleased that Paradise and Fantasy, the latter however unknowingly, had prepared her for this. She knew how to deal with conflict but when someone challenged her authority she could nip that in the bud. "No don't _you test me!"_ She growled. "I, am the deputy here. I don't make the schedules but I approve them. You will sail that route and you will not miss a single port. You will also be joyful about it and not ruin holidaymakers vacations with your negative attitude. Or I will make you sail that route every single week until I am satisfied with your performance. _Do I make myself clear?"_ Vista put as much weight into her words as she dared. She didn't want to set Inspiration off, especially not since her aunt was testing her more than she was challenging. But she needed to make sure her point was made. And apparently it was as Inspiration dipped her head, a glint of respect forming in her eyes. "Perfectly clear, Vista." "That's Carnival Vista or ma'am. If you're going to use my name, get it right." Vista's harshness surprised her and even surprised Fantasy who turned to listen. Inspiration glanced at her sister before replying "Apologies, Carnival Vista." She dipped her bow and left.

Vista turned to her mother. "Was that okay?" She asked. "You just told off Carnival Inspiration. A ship who has always been a pain in my side since berth, sometimes literally. You told her off better than I ever have and you're asking if that was okay?!" Fantasy grinned. "That, my daughter, was _brilliant!"_ "You just liked the look on her face." Vista said. "That too." Fantasy admitted. "I, didn't want to tell her to use my title. To be honest, I'm not entirely, comfortable with it yet." Vista swallowed. "She needed to say it, just once. And you needed to hear her say it." Fantasy said. Vista nodded, knowing her mother was right. Just hearing her aunt speak her full name with respect, no matter how grudging, was a huge confidence booster. She had been so focused on her mother that Vista didn't even realize how fragile her own confidence was. Fantasy turned to go. "What else do I have to do today?" Vista asked. Fantasy paused. "Oh I'm sure you can figure it out on your own." She replied with a small smile. Once she was gone, Vista turned to look out across the harbor. Tampa was incredibly busy, with hundreds of ships coming in and out every day. But she only had a certain type to look after and of those only a few now were actually in the port. Her keen eyes zeroed in on the docks, where Costa Seneca sat smoking a fresh cigar. Oh if only Paradise was here... but she wasn't. Vista would have to do. So the deputy set out on her next task. And all the while Fantasy watched, her gaze getting more prouder as the day went on. Her daughter would grow to become a fine flagship.


	6. Fantasy's Choice

Vista had a sense for trouble. She knew when it would appear, not necessarily how it would occur but she always had a plan in place to stop it when it happened. This was no different. This was her mother. Paradise had told her to keep an eye on Fantasy and as usual the healer had good instincts. When Vista woke that morning the spot that Fantasy "secretly" occupied was still warm which indicated that she had recently vacated it. A good sign as her mother was growing more comfortable around her. Vista stretched, then joined her in her cabin. Fantasy was leaning against her dock, stern facing her daughter. "Mom?" Fantasy started, not expecting her. She quickly turned around, wincing as she put weight on her shoulder. "Coffee's in the pot. Should be done now." She murmured. Vista gave her a half smile before dutifully sailing off in search of her beloved coffee. Fantasy had set the coffee grains ready but the pot was not turned on. Sighing, Vista shut the lid and let it do its thing. Then she turned to her mother.

Fantasy was still leaning against the dock. Dark rings dulled her glassy eyes, her hull had lost some of its vibrancy. Her shoulder containing the cuts was swollen and inflamed. Vista moved closer, pressing her nose to her flank. She winced. "Have you taken anything?" She asked. "What, for the heat? No." Fantasy replied. "May I ask why?" Vista looked at her but Fantasy had no answer. She tried to turn away but Vista grabbed her. "Hey! I need you to work with me here. Can you do that?" "Depends, what do you need me for?" Fantasy's question sounded innocent enough, even a little snarky but warning bells were going off in Vista's head. "Everything." The deputy whispered. "You are my _mother."_ Fantasy deliberately avoided Vista's gaze. The younger ship sighed. "Right, roll over. I don't want you thrashing on me." "Why? What are you going to do?" Fantasy looked alarmed. "I'm going to help you. As I should've done years ago." Vista muttered, more annoyed with herself right now.

Before Fantasy could do anything, Vista reached in and nipped the sensitive flesh around her wounds, opening them. Fantasy groaned and Vista gave each cut a squeeze, ensuring they were emptied before she put some antiseptic on them. The flagship hissed but years of experience with Paradise had taught her to stay still. Vista finished eventually, letting Fantasy find her keel. "You're going to get rid of all the knives, right now." Vista said. "What?" "You heard me. All the knives that are capable of cutting your hull, they all go right now!" Vista growled, her tone deadly serious. Fantasy's eyes widened as she realized how much Vista knew. She knew she was cutting herself. She probably knew about her cocaine stash as well. Vista watched her like a hawk as she disposed of each blade. Dumping them in a large pile in front of her. She dropped the last one on top. Vista wasn't satisfied. "Hand it over." "I gave you all I have." Fantasy protested. "The one you're carrying, give it." Vista missed nothing. She was even more observant than Paradise. Fantasy sighed and produced the knife handle first out to her daughter. Vista dropped it in the pile. "Right, now we need to start talking about medication. I know Paradise prescribed some pills but..." "No." Fantasy growled. "Mother you're sick. You won't admit it but you are. The things you do to yourself..." "Are none of your concern." Vista's temper shown through now. "Yes they are! You are my _mother!_ And I won't have you harming yourself, shortening your lifespan just so you can satisfy some, inner demon. I, need you Fantasy. And I need you alive and well." She cried.

She was right. Fantasy knew she was right. But to give it all up... it would be nearly impossible. "You don't know how I am, Vista. Or why I do these things." She rasped. "Then tell me." Vista begged. "I can't." Fantasy did meet her gaze now and Vista was startled by the brokenness in those eyes. "Mother please, let me help you. I can, keep you from doing wrong." Fantasy stiffened and Vista remembered that those were some of the last words she'd ever spoken to her. Just as she did then, Fantasy sighed and said "You are young. You have many years ahead of you. There's no need to waste them on an old fusspot like me." But Vista was not a shipling anymore and she stood up to her mother now. "With all due respect, they're my years." She said. Fantasy bowed her head, eyes tightly shut. She seemed to be thinking. When she raised her head again and her eyes met Vista's, the younger could see a change in them. Fantasy was broken yes, but there seemed to be a spark of acceptance, perhaps a hint of determination as well. Her sigh was like the world escaping from her shoulders. Or perhaps a demon or two. "What would you have me do?"


	7. The Truth

The first thing Vista did was put Fantasy to bed. The flagship needed rest. Both to catch up on sleep and to improve her health. Vista had to go out for a few hours and ensure the fleet handled things in her absence. Inspiration for once was cooperative and even understanding. "Thank you. It's about time someone worked some sense into her." The older ship murmured. Vista nodded but Inspiration wasn't finished. "Look Vista, Fantasy may or may not be a lost cause. I've considered her to be lost for years. Losing her bond slowly is a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone." "She's bonded?!" Vista was shocked. Inspiration looked sheepish and the deputy realized this was something she wasn't supposed to know. "Since 1992. But her love goes back to her shipling days in the 70s. When we were being taught by our mother she would be off at the Cunard docks. She kept it hidden but it was obvious to anyone who would look." "QE2?" Vista asked and Inspiration nodded. Vista couldn't hide her wince if she tried. It didn't matter if QE2 had avoided the scrapyard. The distance between the pair would cause the bond to slowly decay over time. Until it faded altogether.

Now with a better understanding of her mother's condition, Vista returned to her. She wasn't sure what to think or feel. A breaking bond was incredibly painful not just in the physical sense but in everything else as well. Fantasy had to feel as though she was being pulled apart and that kind of pain would've most certainly lead to severe depression. Cutting, and drug use... Vista's only outward sign that she had that epiphany was a low whine. Fantasy raised her head at the sound, motherly instincts coming to the forefront. "Vista, what's wrong?" "Everything." Vista replied. "I owe you an apology." "For what?" She asked. "I didn't know, the pain you're in." Vista replied. "Well it wasn't exactly something I was inclined to share." Fantasy sighed. "I'm assuming Inspiration told you." "I needed to know." Vista said, defensive of her aunt. "Peace Vista." She assured her. She gave a sigh. "Yes, QE2 was my mate." "Can you still sense her?" Vista asked. "Barely." Fantasy replied. "And not without effort. Effort I cannot bring to bear right now." "I wasn't asking you to. How long do you think..." "No more than a year." Fantasy sighed. "The bond is breaking." She looked at her daughter. "I know you'd try and fix it if you could." Vista came up close to her, pressing her nose to her flank. "I would. But I know when to cut my losses."

As Fantasy closed her eyes again, Vista came alongside, brushing her flank to hers. A flicker of blue. "Vista?" "Rest." Vista soothed. "Vista, I love you." Fantasy's admission was surprising only in that she did so out loud but Vista did know she was vulnerable right now. She nuzzled her cheek. "I love you too, mother." She whispered, only to find that Fantasy had fallen asleep without hearing her reply. She sighed but nonetheless took up station next to her her gaze watchful and loving.


End file.
